Running Away
by Anya1416
Summary: Kitty loves him but will her friends keep them apart?


Chapter 1  
  
"Talking" ~thoughts~   
  
Kitty's thoughts drifted off to the first time Pietro told her that he loved her. ~Hmmm. Pietro is like so sweet! I can't wait 'till tonight! I wonder where he is taking me.maybe someplace really fancy...~  
  
"Come back to Earth Kitty Pryde. Hello Miss Pryde! Would you like to rejoin the class on Earth," Mr. Taylor said to Kitty. "Wah? Oh sorry Mr. Taylor," Kitty said sheepishly. "Now that the whole class is back, Jacob, would you answer question three?" Mr. Taylor continued on with class while Kitty started doodling on her paper. K.P +P.M. = 4ever. "BRRRRRRRRRING!" Kitty jumped at the sound of the bell. She hurried off to her locker.  
  
As she was walking out of school someone suddenly grabbed her, "Hey Kit- Kat, do you know where Rouge is?" a deep voice said. "Yea, like Lance you can't go around grabbing people ok? I mean what if Scott saw you and came over to find out what happened to me? You would be like in major trouble," Kitty exclaimed frustrated. "Sorry," the Brotherhood member said embarrassed. "Yea, well I'm heading home and Rouge will be there so do you like wanna ride?" Kitty asked. "No, I'll catch up to you later." "Like ok. Bye."  
  
Pietro stood next to Lance's car waiting for the rest of the Brotherhood to get there. ~Well tonight I'm going to ask her. Hopefully she will say yes. I wonder what goggle-boy over there will say.Ha! That's funny. Imagine his face when Kitty tells him that.~ "Like hey Pietro," Kitty suddenly said interrupting his thoughts. "Oh hey Kitty. So what took you so long?" Pietro asked kinda in a daze from being interrupted. "Oh just the usual couldn't open my locker." ~Why am I lying? Why didn't I just tell him Lance needed to talk to me? Probably because he will get jealous..awwwww that's so sweet of him!~ "So you ready for tonight? It's going to be fun!" Pietro stated. "Really? Like where are we going?" Kitty asked eagerly. "Well I have this 'special' thing planned at the house." "Oh," Kitty said disappointedly. "Don't worry Kit-Kat! All the guys will be gone and it's going to be really romantic. I promise." Pietro said hurriedly. "Ok then like would I dress up then?" Kitty asked. "Uhhh.well I think you should go casually. Ya know?" "Like ya, totally," Kitty said as she bobbed her head up and down, "Well I have to get going..ya know, Scott is going to get worried..so like..your house at 7?" "Yea.bye Kitty," Pietro said as he quickly gave her a kiss and speed off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kitty was in the bathroom curling her hair when she heard Rouge squeal with delight. Now Kitty had never heard Rouge squeal and quickly phased into their bedroom to see what it was. There on the bed was Rouge and Lance making out like it was the end of the world. Lance had obviously secretly climbed up the balcony and into the mansion. "Ugh, like yall, people are like trying to get ready here," As Kitty phased back into the bathroom. "So Kitty, you have a hot date Pietro right?" asked Lance as he took off his jacket. "Like yea. He said that this date was important and that I had to be there on time. I wonder what the big deal is about. I mean we've been out hundreds of times before," Kitty said as she put her jacket on, "Hey Rouge, do you like mind driving me over there?" "What is lover-boy not coming to pick you up? Just kiddin' Kitty. Ah'd be honored to take you over to mah old home," Rouge exclaimed picking up her keys, "Ok let's go. Lance want to come?" "Nah, Pietro kicked me out of the house for a reason. I'll just wait here until you get back." Lance said as he raised his eyebrows then winked. "Ok well you two just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kitty said as she laughed. "I know what you would do with Pietro, and I plan to do the same." Lance admitted. Kitty just blushed and rushed through the room to the door.  
  
Rouge drove as quickly as she could so she could get back to Lance soon. "Like gosh, slow down Rouge!" Kitty yelled. "Sorry Ah just want to get home fast Ah guess," Rouge admitted sheepishly. "Like geez, didn't know you wanted to have sex with Lance THAT bad!" Kitty said. "Ah do not Kitty! Ah mean Ah do but not now! Like later on in our relationship. Gawd Kitty, Ah'm not stupid," Rouge burst out. "Sorry Rouge. I didn't really mean it. Sorry," Kitty exclaimed. "Its ok Kitty but just don't take me as a ditz ok? Ah mean really Kitty! But its ok, well here we are. Have fun," Rouge rushed out. "Well like thanks Rouge. And I'm really sorry. Bye!" Kitty said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Ding-Dong-Ding" The doorbell rang. Suddenly Pietro opened the door. "Hey Pretty Kitty. Are you ready for dinner?" Kitty smiled as she walked into the Brotherhood house. 


End file.
